


Don't Leave, Don't Let Go

by poe_damerons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, Writing Exercise, endings and beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_damerons/pseuds/poe_damerons
Summary: Forever, he mused, maybe not physically. But forever in its own little way. and love, so terrifying yet so completely perfect and yet so utterly indescribable. He focused his gaze on her, and her alone. This time was just for them.ORThe two times the Doctor and Rose told each other to not let go.





	Don't Leave, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Would've been longer, but it was written for a five-minute writing sprint and I quite like it the way it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

**The first time Rose was told to not let go or leave:**

The months of first meeting him and their final parting mushed together into one, rather than a couple years apart of what felt like forever. What _she_ had promised would be forever. She gave a apologetic smile to her lover, who was tightly wrapped around her leg. _D_ _on't let go, don't leave_ , he keenly plead with his eyes. But she did, and she recognised it was wrong how she left him frightened out of his wits in a littered alleyway. There was no way that she could stay, she would never get the thrill that the older, clearly stoic yet welcoming and forgiving man was offering her - standing in a doorway that would quite literally change her life forever.

**  
The first time the Doctor was told to not let go or leave:**

The next thing she acknowledged, whilst there were some bits in between, was the glowing entity of her new home glaring into her chocolate eyes. _She was one with her new home now_ , she nodded to herself, _and always will be_. Her home helped her save the man she loved, despite his eagerness to save her and leave her elsewhere whilst he turned into the ever so self sacrificial man she always knew. but she wasn't letting that happen. _Don't let go, don't leave,_ she keenly plead with her eyes, but he did, and she was having none of it.

**  
The second time Rose was told to not let go or leave:**

The third thing she acknowledged was her tight grip on the lever loosening. The other man, who had since changed from his stoic and older appearance to a new new man to parallel with herself, telling her to hold on. _Don't let go, don't leave_ , he keenly plead with his eyes. But she did, her fingers drifting from the lever and suddenly everything was in slow motion. before she knew it, he was gone, and she was in a new world hearing nothing but echoes of her name. after what seemed like forever, what she deemed would be how long they would stay together, he appeared. on a beach, his figure all but real.  
  


**The second time the Doctor was told to not let go or leave:**

"I love you!" She declared, it would be her last chance (or so she thought) and they had only ever said _I love you_ in their expressions and gestures of a warm embrace and holding hands or even each other for the longest time, but never words. It never needed saying. at least, not without a subtle approach. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," he had announced just moments before. A clear 'I love you', yet with no directness in his words.

"Quite right too," he replied, back in the moment, pausing to take a breath. _Forever_ , he mused, _maybe not physically. But forever in its own little way._  And love, so terrifying yet so completely perfect and yet so utterly indescribable. He focused his gaze on her, and her alone. This time was just for them. Fingers tingling, he nodded to himself, the woman before him with an expectant look on her face, "and i suppose- if its my last chance to say it-".

  
She nodded encouragingly for him to continue. _Don't let go, don't leave,_ she keenly plead with her eyes. But he did:

 

"-Rose Tyler......"


End file.
